Just A poem
by Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper
Summary: Puisi tentang KyuMin


FF KyuMin / Yaoi/ OneShoot / Just A Poem

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : Kyumin

Ratting: T

Genre : Yaoi, Angst,

Disclamier : isinya pokoknya punya saya! *males ngetik*

Warning : FF gaje yg di buat secara tidak sengaja pas author galau mikirn umma appa admin a.k.a KyuMin dan kebetulan author lagi seneng bikin syair *gak nyambung?*

Summary : semua cerita tentang kita.

~~ KyuMin~~

Kyuhyun poV

_kita bertemu di kala senja._

_Sebuah Pertemuan yang tak di sengaja_

_kau tersenyum, dan aku membalasnya_

_tak di sangka ini semua awal dari cinta_

Ku lihat sosok namja manis tengah duduk memandangi indahnya sunset yg tersaji di hadapan mata. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya, menariku untuk memberanikan diri mengajaknya berkenalan.

"annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"oh ne silahkan."

"eumm cho kyuhyun imnida."

"lee sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida^^."

Aku dan sungmin akrab begitu cepat, saling menceritakan tentang kehidupan masing – masing. Aku tak pernah bisa seterbuka ini pada seseorang, aku sungguh merasa nyaman berada di sisinya. Akankah ini akan menjadi sebuah perasaan lebih dari sebuah teman?

"kyuhyun-ssi, sepertinya sudah gelap. Aku harus pulang."

"ah ne, kalau begitu biar ku antar."

"tidak usah, merepotkan. Lagi pula rumahku dekat, gomawo untuk hari ini. sampai bertemu lagi kyuhyun-ssi^^"

"chamkamman! Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita berjanji bertemu disini lagi?"

"eumm baiklah, annyeong!"

Lee sungmin namja manis yg telah menarik perhatianku hanya dengan senyumannya yg ceria. Mungkinkah aku tak normal? Persetan dengan semua itu, bukankah cinta itu buta? Dan aku bersedia menjadi buta hanya demi seorang, lee sungmin.

sejak pertemuan pertama aku dan sungmin, kami jadi dekat. Semakin lama getaran dan perasaan aneh semakin kuat tiap kali aku berdekatan dengan sungmin? Aku tahu ini salah, aku dan dia sama – sama namja. Tapi apalah mau di kata jika cinta sudah menyapa (?)

"minnie hyung"

"ne kyu."

"saranghae."

Kata itu akhirnya terucap, kata yg selama ini ku pendam dan ingin ku katakan sungmin. aku tak perduli bagaimana nanti jawabannya, yg penting aku telah mengatakannya. Karna jujur saja, perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa.

"kau serius dengan perkataanmu kyu?"

"ne aku serius. Bagaimna jawabanmu?"

"emm nado, nado saranghae.

ketika sungmin menjawabnya sungguh ku tak menyangka, sungmin gembira sungmin bersedia menerimaku, saking bahagianya aku sampai tak sedar sudah mendekatkan wajahku pada sungmin. Hingga bibir kami bertemu, saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta lewat sebuah ciuman manis.

_kini kau telah jadi milkku_

_takkan kubiarkan seorangpun merebutmu_

_ku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu_

_dengan segenap jiwa ragaku_

Hari – hari ku lewati dengan bahagia, semenjak sungmin menjadi milikku semua terasa berbeda. Jadi lebih berwarna dan indah. tak terasa perasaan ini semakin dalam dan menuntut pembuktian.

"minnie."

"hmm.."

"tak terasa ya, kita sudah hampir 1 tahun pacaran."

"ne kyu"

"apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

"tentu, tak ada hal lain yg lebih membahagiakanku selain berada di sisimu."

"kau mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja, kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh? Kau meragukanku kyu?"

"ani, tentu saja aku percaya. Hanya saja, aku butuh bukti agar semakin meyakinkanku."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar ucapanku, aku sendiri bingung. Perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

"min hyung, maaf. Lupakan saja perkataanku yang tadi."

"anio kyu, mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku membuktikannya."

"ani min, t-tadi aku hanya asal bicara. Tak usah kau anggap serius."

"tidak kyu, ini memang sudah saatnya. Aku siap kyu, milikki aku seutuhnya."

Entah apa yg ku rasakan, senang bercampur khawatir. Meski sungmin bilang kalau ini memang sudah waktunya dan ia sudah siap. Tapi bagaimana jika nyatanya aku akan menyakitinya?

"tak usah ragu kyu. Aku benar – benar sudah siap, atau kau ingin aku yg memulai dan memimpin eumm?

oh shit! Aku tidak tahan, baiklah karna ini memang keputusan sungmin sendiri maka aku takkan menyia – nyiakannya. X)

"tentu tidak, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan nantinya."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku menyerang sungmin, memberikan ciuman – ciuman yang dalam pada sekujur tubuhnya. Erangan nikmat, dan desahan sungmin bagaikan alunan lagu yang indah di telingaku. Merasuki tubuhnya tanpa kenal lelah (?) O.o

*karna ini bukan FF NC, maka NC'y gak akan di jabarin XD*

_malam ini kau jadi milikku seutuhnya_

_dan kau akan jadi milikku selamanya_

_tak perduli orang berkata apa_

_yang ku inginkan hanyalah dirimu di sisiku selamanya_

Semua baik – baik saja hingga suatu hari sungmin melihatku dengan seorang yeoja, ia salah paham denganku karna mungkin aku terlihat dekat dengan yeoja itu. tapi sungguh sungmin, kau hanya salah paham.

"biar ku jelaskan dulu hyung."

"tidak ada yg perlu di jelaskan."

"tapi kau salah paham! Aku dan vic tidak ada apa – apa."

"bahkan kau menyebutkan namanya di hadapanku? Ck, aku tak mau mendengar penjelasanmu, ku rasa cukup sampai di sini kyu."

"a-apa maksudmu min?"

"kita akhiri saja ini semua, aku lelah harus menjalani hubungan terlarang ini."

aku tersentak begitu mendengar kata – kata yg keluar dari bibir manis sungmin. Ia lelah dengan hubungan ini? tapi kenapa ia baru mengatakannya sekarang saat perasaan ini terlanjur mendalam dan tak mungkin terlupakan? Apa kau menyesal min? Kenapa kau jadikan kedekatanku dengan victoria sebagai alasan kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?

_seketika hatiku hancur, pikiranku kosong_

_jiwaku seakan melayang_

_hatiku terasa hampa dan kosong_

_benarkah cintamu padaku telah hilang?_

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

_kau telah hancurkan diri ini_

_remukan jantung ini_

_hilangkan segala angan dan mimpi_

_semuanya telah berakhir sampai di sini_

Kyu kau telah mengecewakanku, aku tahu kau memang tak ada apa – apa dengan victoria. Tapi tahukah kau kalau aku sakit dan cemburu tiap kali kau berdekatan dengan yeoja lain maupun namja lain? Ini bukanlah yg pertama kali. Ini sudah sering terjadi namun selama ini ku hanya diam dan menahan rasa sakit ini, tapi kali ini aku sudah tak sanggup.

"minnie hyung kenapa kau menangis?"

"w-wookie."

"hyung apa yg terjadi? Apa ada masalah lagi dengan kyu?"

"a-anio."

"ceritakan padaku hyung, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu atau sekedar meringankan bebanmu."

Aku bingung, haruskah aku menceritakannya pada wookie? Sahabat terbaikku, bukan aku tak percaya padanya hanya saja aku merasa takut wookie akan marah padaku. Berkali – kali aku menangis hanya karna hal ini dan wookie selalu saja membela kyu. Ia tak mengerti apa yg kurasakan, walau ia pun menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan yesung hyung.

"masalah yg sama lagi hyung?"

Aku tak berani berkata aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"huft~ sudah ku katakn berapa kali kalau kau tidak seharusnya terlalu cemburu begitu?"

"ne aku tahu, tapi kali ini aku sungguh tak tahan wookie."

"apa maksudmu? Kau memutuskan kyu?"

"n-ne."

"hyung! Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa mudah sekali terpengaruh dengan orang lain dan kau percaya dengan hal yang belum pasti?"

" tapi wookie, aku sudah tidak sanggup. Tiap hari mendengar berita soal kedekatan kyu dengan yeoja. Di tambah lagi aku harus melihat kyu dengan yeoja itu!"

Emosiku meluap, aku muak wookie terus membela kyu. Tidak mengertikah dia kalau melihat orang yg kita cintai dekat dengan orang lain itu menyakitkan? apa lagi dengan hubungan kami yang terlarang ini.

"ne hyung aku mengerti, terkadang aku pun merasakannya. Tapi seharusnya kau lebih percaya pada kyu dari pada omongan orang2. Meskipun kyu terlihat dekat dengan yeoja itu tpi blm tentukan dia menyukai yeoja itu?"

"tetap saja wookie, aku lelah. Lelah dengan keadaan yg mengharuskan kami menutupi hubungan ini. aku juga ingin seperti pasangan lain yg leluasa mengumbar kemesraan."

"ne aku tahu, aku pun sama. Tapi sekali lagi kita kembali pada realita, hubungan kita ini terlarang dan jika kita mengumbarnya itu akan membuat orang beranggapan buruk tentang kita dan memandang rendah kita hyung."

"itu yg aku benci, mereka semua egois! Hanya melihat dari 1 sudut pandang saja, mereka mengira hubungan sesama jenis itu menjijikan. Tapi tak tahukah mereka kalau hubungan itu tak sepatutnya di pandang sebelah mata, karna tetap saja ada cinta di sana. Tentu berbeda cerita jika yg mereka pandang adalah hubngan sesama yg berdasarkan nafsu, bukan cinta."

Tak sadar aku mencurahkan segala isi hatiku yg selama ini ku pendam pada wookie, rasa kecewa begitu menyelimuti diriku. Kenapa aku harus terlahir jadi seperti ini? aku tak pernah meminta ini, tuhan yg mengaturnya dan kita manusia bukankah hanya bisa menjalaninya?

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak aku memutuskan kyuhyun, aku sedikit khawatir dan merindukannya. Bohong jika aku bilang aku sudah melupakannya dan tak memiliki rasa apa – apa lagi, tentu aku masih sangat mencintainya dan tak mungkin melupakannya. Sampai suatu hari di saat pikiranku benar2 kalut aku memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat yg menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama ku dengan kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun."

"minnie hyung"

Tak di sangka aku bertemu dengannya di sana, jadi disinilah dia selama ini. rasa rindu menyeruak dari dalam hatiku, ingin sekali ku peluk kyuhyun. namun sekali lagi aku berusaha untuk menahannya, menahan rasa rinduku.

"apa kabarmu?"

"tak terlalu baik. Kau?"

"hemm cukup baik."

Sebuah obrolon singkat untu memecah keheningan dan kegugupan. Seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu, suasana begitu sepi dan hening. Persis seperti saat ini.

"maaf."

"untuk apa minta maaf hyung?"

"entahlah, aku merasa ingin mengatakannya."

"harusnya itu kata – kataku."

"eh?"

"ne, maafkan aku yg tidak peka terhadapmu. Aku tahu kau terluka tiap kali mendengar pembicaraan orang tentang diriku dengan yeoja lain, apalagi saat kau melihatku bersama yeoja itu."

Aku tak sanggup berkata – kata, aku sibuk untuk menahan tangisku. Aku begitu merindukan kyuhyun, hingga aku pun kembali tak sanggup. Tak sanggup menahan tangis dan kerinduan yg besar terhadap kyuhyun. tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera memeluk kyuhyun, menangis dalam dekapannya.

"hyung kenapa menangis?"

"hiks..hiks..kyu."

"hyung waeyo?"

"hiks..mianhae kyu mianhe hiks.."

"apa yg sebenarnya terjadi hyung? Katakan."

"aku hiks..aku masih mencintaimu kyu hiks..aku tak bisa melupakanmu hikss.."

Aku tak mendengar suara apapun lagi dari kyuhyun, tapi aku merasakan kalau kyuhyun membalas pelukanku dengan sangat erat. Aku membiarkan ia memelukku, menikmati moment kebersamaan kami yg sangat ku rindukan ini.

"jadi hyung ingin kembali padaku?"

"eumm ne.."

"aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku."

"kau tahu?"

"tentu, siapa yg bisa lepas dari pesona seorang cho kyuhyun?"

"ish kau menyebalkan kyu!"

"walau aku menyebalkan kau tetap mencintaiku kan hyung?"

"tentu, aku mencintai segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, aku pun membalas senyumnya. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, aku memjamkan mata dan dapat ku rasakan bibir penuhnya menempel di bibir mungilku. Satu lagi yg kurindukan dari kyuhyun adalah, ciuman hangat dan manisnya. Yg mampu membuatku lupa akan segalanya.

_Dan akhirnya kita kembali bersama_

_Setelah melewati ujian cinta_

_kau dan aku kembali memulai segalanya_

_segala tentang kita dan cinta kita._

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

_to lee sungmin_

_from cho kyuhyun_

_Aku memang tak pandai merangkai kata_

_tapi untukmu kubuat syair cinta_

_hanya untukmu satu – satunya_

_Lee Sungminku tercinta_

_Segalanya telah kita lewati bersama_

_suka maupun duka tangis dan air mata_

_ku rasa inilah wakutnya_

_waktu untukku mengatakannya_

_Lee Sungmin, Would you marry me?_

Aku tersenyum saat melihat exspressi kaget dari wajah sungmin, ia terlihat semakin imut dan manis. Aku mengerti arti exspressi itu, ia tak menyangka bukan aku akan melamarnya dengan cara mengiriminya surat cinta.

"eotte? Kau bersedia?"

"hiks..hiks..tentu kyu, aku bersedia hikss.."

Aku merengkuh tubuh sungmin dalam dekapanku, membiarkannya menangis. Aku tak mengehentikan tangisannya karna aku tahu ia menangis haru dan bahagia. Sama seperti yg akau rasakan saat ini, sangatlah bahagia karna ia mau menerima lamaranku.

"kyu kau serius kan?"

"tentu aku serius chagi, sangat serius malah."

"t-tpi bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"bagaimana jika mereka tak merestui kita, kita ini sama – sama namja kyu. Apa kata mereka nanti jika tahu kalau anak mereka adalah seorang..."

"shhtt.. tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah merencanakannya dengan matang. Nanti malam kita akan pertemukan ke-2 orang tua kita dan bicarakan yg sesungguhnya tentang rencana pernikahan kita."

"ne kyu"

Malam harinya tepat seperti rencanaku dan sungmin, kami mempertemukan ke-2 orang tua kami masing – masing. Suasana sangat gugup dan canggung, aku ataupun sungmin tak ada yg berani berkata – kata.

"jadi apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian mempertemukan kami?"

"ah ne appa?"

"apa tujuanmu mempertemukan appa dan umma dengan tuan dan nyonya lee, kyuhyun?"

"eh i-itu aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian."

"pengumuman apa nak kyuhyun?"

"ah begini tuan lee, nyonya lee, appa dan umma. Aku dan sungmin hyung sebenarnya.."

aku mengantungkan kata – kataku, ada perasaan takut yg menyergap hatiku. Ku lirik sungmin yg sedari tadi hanya menundukan wajahnya, aku tahu dia pun merasakan hal yg sama sepertiku, takut dan khawatir kalau kami tak mendapat restu.

"apa yg sebenarnya mau kalian katakan?"

"ah maaf tuan lee, sebenarnya aku dan sungmin hyung sudah pacaran selama hampir 2 tahun ini. dan kami berencana untuk menikah."

"mwo? Kau gila kyu!"

"yeobo tenang dulu, kyu. Jelaskan semua ini pada umma dan appa!"

"k-kami meminta restu darimu appa, umma. Tuan dan nyonya lee, aku mohon izinkan aku menikah dengan sungmin hyung. Aku benar – benar mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tnpanya."

Aku sungguh takut saat ini, apa terus memandangku dengan deathglarenya dan umma juga tuan dan nyonya lee yg tampak shock dengan perkataanku. Sementara sungmin masih saja menundukan wajahnya, ayolah chagi bantu aku memohon pada orang tua kita!

"kalian ini sama – sma namja, bagaimana bisa kalian menikah?"

"ya kami tahu dan kami tidak perduli itu, ku mohon nyonya lee aku sangat mencintai putramu. Izinkan aku untuk menjaganya."

"tidak bisa cho kyuhyun! kau akan membuat malu nama keluarga!"

"tapi appa! Aku—"

"ku mohon tuan cho, restui kami. aku, aku juga sangat mencintai kyuhyun." "lee sungmin! Apa yg kau lakukan?"

"mian appa, tapi aku mencintai kyuhyun, aku ingin hidup bersamanya. Hanya bersamanya."

Aku tak menyangka sungmin akhirnya ikut memabntuku bicara, ini bisa sedikit membantu jika kami memohon berdua. Jika hanya aku yg memohon aku tak yakin mereka akan merestui kami.

"aku tidak mengizinkan kalian! Tapi jika kalian tetap bersikukuh ingin menikah maka silahkan angkat kaki dan daftar nama kalian akan di coret dari daftar keluarga cho dan lee!"

"ne, aku setuju dengan tuan cho! Jadi sekarang kalian pilih, antara cinta dan keluarga. Karna kami takkan merestui kalian sampai kapanpun!"

"Baiklah, aku lebih memilih untuk menikahi sungmin dan keluar dari keluarga cho!"

"kyuhyun, umma mohon jangan lakukan itu."

"mian umma, tapi aku benar – benar mencintai sungmin hyung, aku rela mengorbankan apapun demi dia."

"ne umma appa. Mian aku juga akan tetap menikah dengan kyu, dengan ataupun restu dari kalian."

"sejak kapan kau jadi pembangkang lee sungmin?"

Malam itu berakhir dengan duka dan tangisan air mata, pada akhirnya aku dan sungmin bersama tapi kami harus rela berpisah dari keluarga. Aku lihat umma menangis, sungguh aku merasa tak tega meinggalkan umma. Seorang yg telah menghadirkanku ke dunia ini hingga aku bertemu dengan sungmin, umma maafkan aku.

"kyu apakah ini keputusan yg tepat?"

"tentu, aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku takkan mampu bila tak bersamamu."

"tapi aku merasa menjadi sangat egois."

"kenapa? Kau menyesal hyung telah memilihku dan meninggalkan keluargamu?"

"a-anio, b-bukan begitu hanya saja aku, aku merasa—"

"sudahlah hyung, aku mengerti. Jika kau ingin kembali pada keluargamu dan meninggalkanku aku rela hyung."

Dengan berat hati harus ku katakan itu, aku pun tak ingin di sebut egois. Sudah cukup keegoisanku yg membuat umma menangis, kini aku tak ingin membuat orang yg kucintai ikut menangis hanya karna keegoisanku.

"ani kyu, aku telah memilih bersamamu. Maka aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar ucapan sungmin, aku tak menyesal meninggalkan keluargaku demi diirinya.

Aku berdiri di hadapan altar, menunggu sungmin datang. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, gugup. Aku sangat gugup, hari ini aku akan mengikrarkan janji suci sehidup semati bersama dengan sungmin. Orang yg paling ku cintai.

"santai saja kyu."

"ne gomawo yesung hyung."

"hmm..aku iri padamu kyu."

"wae?"

"kau memiliki keberanian untuk melamar sungmin dan menentang orang tuamu. Sedangkan aku masih pengecut, sampai saat ini aku masih ragu untuk melamar wookie. Aku takut tak mendapatkan restu, aku tak sanggup bila harus melawan orang tuaku."

"sabarlah hyung, pasti ada jalannya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu yg tepat."

"ne, gomawo kyu."

"ne hyung, dan jangan lupa mengundangku dan sungmin hyung saat kau dan wookie menikah nanti."

"tentu kyu."

Berbincang kecil dengan yesung hyung mengurangi rasa gugupku, tapi hanya sementara. Karna saat ini aku kembali gugup, sungmin sudah ada di sampingku mengenakan stelan jas putih dengan pita kupu – kupu berwarna pink yg membuatnya semakin imut.

"mari kita mulai upacara pemberkatannya, cho kyuhyun bersediakah kau menerima lee sungmin sebagai pendampingmu?"

"ne aku bersedia."

"dan kau lee sungmin, bersediakah kau menerima cho kyuhyun sebagai pendampingmu?"

"aku bersedia."

"baiklah, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan. Silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan masing – masing."

Aku bahagia! Sangat bahagia, tak ku sangka aku dan sungmin menikah. Kini ia benar – benar menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Meski harus mengorbankan hal yg cukup penting tapi pada akhirnya aku tak menyesal, aku justru sangat bahagia memiliki sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupku.

_akhirnya kita bersatu dalam ikatan suci_

_kini tak ada lagi yg akan menghalangi_

_kau dan aku untuk saling memiliki_

_kita takkan mungkin terpisahkan lagi_

_**THE END**_

hehehehe satu lagi FF gaje karangan author abal, semoga gak mengecewakan readers ya. Dan mohon di maklum klo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau ceritanya gak jelas dan syairnya terkesan maksa, aku masih baru.^^V


End file.
